Gadget
Gadget is a member of the Hooded Heroes. Known as the technology wiz, he develops weapons for the team. Power and Special Abilities Born with a, "super-brain", Gadget is one of the most intelligent members of the team. He can create advanced weapons and devices in mere hours if he has the right materials. Powers *Super Intelligence- Gadget has an impressive intellect. He can decode complicated languages and codes in minutes, hack into supercomputers, and create robots incredibly fast. Weapons Gadget has a robotic army he commands called the Gear Armada. Gear Armada *Gear Jerkers- These are the basic components of the Gear Armada. They have machine guns in the right arm and spring feet to help them jump high. They usually come in the thousands. *Gear Jerkers 2.0- The advanced versions of the Gear Jerkers. They are stronger, faster, and more stealthy than the older models. They usually come in the hundreds. *B-Pods- Small, round robots that roll around and shoot enemies with sharp bullets. As a last resort they explode cause catastrophic damage. *Rubberbots- Elastic robots that can stretch their arms to incredible lengths. They're shock absorbent and can't be destroyed easily. *Elebots- These robots are based on the magic abilities of Sorcery **Fire- These robots can project and absorb fire. They can be powered by solar power. **Water&Ice- These robots can spray high pressurized water that is so powerful it can smash brick. They can also project sharp shards of ice. **Lightning- These robots can project and absorb electricity. *Gammaroids- Powerful robots that are powered by Bermuda Radiation. They can project Bermuda Radiation and destroy anything. *Drekens- These robots are based on the powers and abilities of all the Hooded Heroes. They can also copy information by taking it from the Skeeters. They can also compare battle strategies from other people. *Skeeters- These robots are tiny insect based machines that can hack into supercomputers. They have a usb stinger that can hold a lot of data. They have cameras that can scan and record info and gives it to the Drekens to copy. *D1G3T- An android created by Gadget to be the ultimate fighter. D1G3T has the ability to scan technology and gain access to their blueprints and functions. He can fire swarms of pellets from his hands that destroy technology. *Morpho- This robots is a cleverly built robot created for the same purpose of D1G3T. He can morph his body into anything he wants to making him hard to defeat. *S.U.S.A.N.- Systematically Ultimate Super Android Nanotechnology. This is the ultimate creation of Gadget. He can manipulate matter and copy anything he sees perfectly. Being built in a symbiotic way, he can use Gadget's other creations to his own will, giving him amazing power. *The Gear Fleet- A blockade of war aircrafts with destructive force. The Gear Fleet The Gear Fleet consists of five aircrafts. *Apocalypse- The main craft, it holds many lasers and missiles. Inside the body, a giant laser powered by raw Bermuda Radiation. *The Iron Maiden- This aircraft is an indestructible ship that carries the robots. It has two giant front lasers that can destroy almost anything. *Domination- A small but powerful warship. It contains a powerful engine that creates giant destructive energy balls that can destroy anything. *Termination Twins- Two fast warships that travel high in the sky and drop destructive bombs on the enemies. Fighting Style Gadget fights smart and in a military style of combat. He studies military combat strategies to be a